bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Magma Twin-Pike Claire
Magma Twin-Pike Claire Skill 'Glorious Deity (Large boost in damage dealt during Spark & 30% boost to Atk and Def of all types) 'Burst 'Flam Areadbhar (20 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & boosts Spark damage for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 20 BC) 'Brave Burst De Zon Bleize (30 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, boosts Spark damage for all allies for 3 turns & boosts BC drop rate; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 30 BC) Brave Burst Soul Exifience (40 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, boosts Spark damage for all allies for 3 turns & greatly boosts Atk; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 40 BC) Skill Bonds of Ice (30% boost to all parameters when Blaze Lance is equipped, or when Colt is in the same squad) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary So... one of my friends at school got seven consecutive Claires from Rare Summon... how does that work? Claire is Colt's older sister. She is the Sparking variant between the two siblings. Possessing such insane Sparking abilities, Claire becomes one of, if not, the best Spark buffer in the game. Do you miss using Elza? Claire's abilities will make you excited for Elza's 7* form, if it ever comes. If you thought her brother Colt was good, wait until you read this. Let's talk about Colt--I mean Claire! :D Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Claire gives the squad a nice 75% boost to Spark damage. This is very good boost, especially in conjunction with her Spark buff. Keep in mind that Spark buffs are multiplied into damage calculation. The base Spark damage is 50%, so if you have Claire's Leader Skill active along with her SBB buff, your total Spark damage will become 205%. That means if one of your units Sparks, that damage gets multiplied by 3.05. Imagine what would happen if you were to combo that with Mifune's SBB! Claire also provides a 30% boost to Atk and Def. While this may seem high at first glance, this is not the best boost in the game. There's Ultor who can boost both stats by 50% and Alpha who can boost Atk by 80%. This part of the Leader Skill is still very good to use as the boost will help towards damage output and survivability. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 A 280% damage modifier? Check. A 70% Spark buff? Check. These are great. The damage output along with Claire's high Atk is going to be pretty high. Plus, the 70% Spark buff is nice. This Spark buff is actually the best in the game for BB so you can utilize this BB if you really need a Spark buff. However, Claire's SBB provides a better Spark buff so it's advised to use her SBB instead since Spark buffs do not stack when using BB/SBB/UBB. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 You like Elza? We'll bring you a beefed-up version of her! Now with a better Spark buff of 80% and a 30% boost to BC drop rate! Buy her now! In all seriousness, Claire's Spark buff is currently the second highest in the game, only to be beaten by Afla Dilith's 90% Spark buff. The boost to BC drop rate is also the second highest in the game as well, only to be beaten by Feeva and Sefia's 35% boost. Not only will you be dealing tons of damage, but you will also be producing tons of BC. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Oh no... Claire is really belittling Elza... 1000% damage modifier... seems typical with 7* units nowadays, but will still yield a very high damage output. She also provides a 130% Spark buff. What the... I don't even... This Spark buff is insane! Considering this multiplies into damage calculation, the damage output will be even higher! Plus, the 200% Atk buff? Please... I don't even need to keep saying how high the damage output will be. However, as high as these buffs may be, these buffs do not stack with other buffs provided by BB/SBB/UBB. It is advised to avoid applying other Spark buffs or Atk buffs, much like Claire's BB and SBB. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Very nice. In addition to the sphere boosts, Claire gets a nice 30% boost to all stats. The sphere is not the best to use, but an alternative is to have Colt in your Squad. Having the two siblings in your squad will definitely help boost their survivability in your squad. Arena Score: 9/10 Claire does pretty well in Arena. Her 24 BC normal attack Drop Check is very useful as it can help contribute towards BB filling. Not only that, but Claire also works very well with Colt in the same squad. As both of their Extra Skills activate when they're in the same squad, Claire will be hard to take down. Don't believe me? Think of an Anima Claire with Malice Jewel + Heresy Orb, Colt in your squad and as a lead. Claire's HP goes as high as approximately 15323 HP! This is insane! This is also granted that Claire is dealing massive damage with her attacks to your easy win. However, Claire lacks as a Leader. True, her 30% boost to Atk and Def is nice, but her Spark damage boost won't be helping much or at all. Sparks rarely happen in Arena so your units won't be receiving much benefit from this Leader Skill. Stats Score: 9/10 Very nice HP, Atk, and Def stats. Combined with Colt's Leader Skill and Claire's Extra Skill, it is safe to say that Claire is one of the bulkiest units in the game. The high Atk will also allow Claire to dish out tons of damage with his attacks. This is also granted that her damage modifiers are very high. In terms of typing, my type preference for Claire is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Because Claire is a Spark queen, Claire can fit in any squad. Her Spark buff is currently the second highest in the game so your units can dish out tons of damage as they Spark. Even if Colt is one of the requirements to activate Claire's Extra Skill, it will benefit your squad in the long run as both units fulfill four roles in the squad: crit buffer, BC drop rate buffer, Spark buffer, and BB buffer. Conclusion Total Score: 9.1/10 How does my friend get seven Claires in a row? I'm happy with my Anima Colt and all, but seven Claires? Dang... may RNGesus bless him more... Brother and sister! Who wins? Krea! Kolt! Comment below on what you think of Claire! Is Elza Frontier long gone? Are you excited for the Achievement System to come out? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Demonic Idol Kikuri *Angelic Blades Sefia *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt *Cataclysm Empress Feeva Category:Blog posts